


Cure Doesn't Work On Viruses

by threetimes_charm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, overly concerned sora, sleepy kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threetimes_charm/pseuds/threetimes_charm
Summary: “Sora. I’m fine. I promise.” Kairi sniffled as best as she could through her clogged nose and tried to look as normal as possible. “It’s just a cold.”Kairi gets a bad cold but wants to train anyways, while Sora just wants her to take a day off.





	Cure Doesn't Work On Viruses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachacharlieco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chachacharlieco).



> I wrote this on impulse in like two hours, and no beta, so sorry if anything is weird. I posted it first on tumblr, but figured I might as well move it here.
> 
> For the prompts “Sora or Kairi getting sick. Cure doesn’t work on viruses” and “After a tiring training session, he carries her back to her room in the tower."

He was _hovering._ Right there, in the middle of the hallway, blocking her way to the both the training room and Yen Sid’s well-stocked kitchen.

“Sora. I’m fine. I promise.” Kairi sniffled as best as she could through her clogged nose and tried to look as normal as possible. “It’s just a cold.”

From the expression on Sora’s face, he was not convinced. “Are you sure? I mean, you look...” he trailed off just in time, as Kairi’s eyes narrowed.

She looked miserable, and she knew it. She’d glanced at the mirror when she’d finally managed to drag herself out of bed. Her nose was red, and the bleary head cold fog she was viewing the world through right now was apparent in her watery eyes. But damned if she was going to to have a zero day and skip training when she already had so much she wanted to do.

Sora hastily cleared his throat and backpedaled, and she almost laughed out loud at the flustered look on his face. “... cold. Like, great still, ‘cause you always look great, but... like you’re really cold.”

“Well...” Kairi nestled deeper into the hoodie that she’d stolen from him. “... yes. But I’ll warm up quick once we start training.”

Sora looked doubtful. “It's not like it’ll hurt anything if you take a day off,” he insisted. “‘Sides, trying to fight when your nose is all stuffy and you can’t breathe is the actual worst.”

“I can breathe!” To prove her point, she pressed her lips together and attempted to inhale through her nose. She was rewarded with maybe two-and-a-half molecules of oxygen for her efforts. Yeah, okay, maybe not a good counterargument. Try again.

“Besides, I don’t want to take a day off,” Kairi said, pulling her hand from her oversized pocket and poking him in the belly so that he jumped. “I’m gonna surpass you and Riku, remember? And that means no slacking. And besides, I’m not gonna overwork myself. I’ll stop if I get tired.”

“...Promise?”

“Promise. Now don’t get too close to me or you’ll catch this stupid thing too.”

Sora edged back reluctantly and fell in step beside her, just far enough away that she couldn’t say that he wasn’t trying.

 

As it turned out, Sora was right. Swinging a Keyblade around when you couldn’t breathe was the actual worst. Magic wasn’t much better, because the lingering sinus headache was fraying her focus and turning her spellwork into a downright disaster. She’d told both Lea and Sora to not go easy on her just because she was sick, but Lea toned it back a little anyways and Sora toned it back a lot, and she was still meeting the mat a few more times than she cared for. Both of them combined had said the word “sorry” to her more times in the last two hours than she’d ever heard in her life.

It was when she started getting a little dizzy during a sparring match with Lea that she dismissed her Keyblade and held up her hands. “Okay. Maybe I need a little break.”

“You okay?” Lea said, dismissing his Keyblade instantly with a look of concern. Sora, who’d been watching the match from the side of the room perked up too, a worried expression on his face.

Kairi shrugged and tried to flash a reassuring smile. “Yeah, just gonna get some water and sit down for a second.”

She dragged herself over to the bench where she’d dropped her training gear and plopped down. As she snatched up her water bottle, she suddenly found herself enveloped in Sora’s soft hooded jacket again. She looked up at him as he carefully pulled it close around her shoulders, brow knit as he muttered something about preventing her muscles from getting too cold. A burst of warmth filled her that was only partially due to the fuzzy inside of the jacket.

“Need more water?” he asked.

Kairi shook her water bottle, hoping the flush in her cheeks just looked like the aftereffects of a workout. “I think I’ve got enough.” She fidgeted with the zipper of the jacket. “Wanna finish the match for me?”

Sora grinned and nodded, summoning his Keyblade and turning to face Lea. As he walked back toward the mats, Kairi wondered if he’d grown taller again.

The clashing of Keyblade on Keyblade fell into a rhythm, and Kairi pulled her hood up and leaned back against the wall. Her head was still faintly throbbing, and the jacket was so cozy that she could feel herself getting drowsy. _Closing my eyes for a few seconds won’t hurt._

The metallic sounds of the sparring match and the sharp ringing of detonating magic faded comfortably into the distance, and she let her mind drift. She’d get back up in a few minutes, but for now…

 

“Kairi,” whispered a voice.

Kairi started and instinctively kicked out a foot. She heard an “oof!” and opened her eyes just in time to see a crouching Sora topple backward onto the floor.

Oh.

“Sora!” She jolted upright. “Are you all right? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

Sora sat up, rubbing his arm sheepishly. “Nahh, I’m okay. Sorry I scared you.”

She must have had a puzzled look on her face, because he continued, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go back to your room.”

She glanced around. The training room was empty, and the clock read half past five. She'd slept through the rest of the training session.

“Oh,” she said.

“You seemed really tired,” Sora said. “So we decided to let you sleep, but then you were _really_ asleep and we were done training and the bench looked uncomfortable and your neck was all sideways…” he took a deep breath. “So I was… just gonna see if you wanted me to carry you back."

"Oh." Well now the red in her face was definitely not from training.

An embarrassed look crossed Sora’s face and he glanced away. “But I guess you’re awake now, so if you wanna—“

“No!” Kairi blurted. Sora looked startled. She cleared her throat, squirming. “I mean sure. Please. That’d be nice.”

Sora’s face lit up. He scrambled to his feet, turning so she could interlace her arms around his neck. She quickly pulled on her jacket and did so, letting him lift her up off the bench, piggy-back.

“Good?” he asked.

His spiky hair tickled her nose, and she tipped her head sideways, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Good,” she repeated.

He nodded in satisfaction and headed out, flipping the lights off as he passed the switch.

Kairi tightened her grip when they reached the stairs, but found herself relaxing again when he didn’t sway or even slow down. The last time she remembered him giving her a piggyback ride was when she was nine, and she remembered gripping him tightly in terror as he staggered across the sand of the play island, wobbling fiercely and proclaiming, “you’re not heavy at all! Not even a little! Don’t worry, Kairi, I’m really strong!

After they’d both tumbled onto the ground, she’d refused to let him give her a piggyback ride ever again.

Sora was solid beneath her, and didn’t waver even as he climbed the steps to the living quarters of Yen Sid’s tower. She didn’t feel like it was even possible to fall, and even if she did slip, she knew she was safe. He’d catch her. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulders, soaking in contentment.

“We’re here,” Sora said some minutes later, letting her go for a second to open the door to her room. He carried her through the sitting room and lowered her onto her bed, stepping back to set down her water bottle on her nightstand and flick on the lamp.

Kairi sat on the edge of her bed, suddenly exhausted. Swinging her legs to dislodge her shoes, she kicked them onto the floor before burrowing under the covers, pulling Sora’s jacket tight around her. “Thank you,” she murmured through a yawn.

“No problem,” Sora said, then looked thoughtful. His eyebrows drew together in focus, and he raised an arm toward the ceiling. A spray of blue magic burst from his palm and dissipated into the air, and Kairi suddenly found that breathing didn’t dry out her throat so much.

“My mom always used to put a humidifier in my room when I was sick,” he explained. “She said it made it easier to breathe. We don’t really have a humidifier, but water magic…” he trailed off, shrugging.

That warm feeling was spreading in her chest again. “Thanks, Sora.”

“Sure.” For a second, he looked like he might say something else, but he hesitated and smiled instead, reaching over to turn down the lamp. “Night, Kairi. I hope you feel better tomorrow!”

Kairi yawned again, already feeling sleep dragging her under. “Thanks. Night.”

With that, Sora was gone, shutting the door behind him. Kairi tucked her hands into the sleeves of her oversized jacket and drifted off into dreams.


End file.
